


The problem with being strong, is that nobody offers you a hand

by sleepingintherain



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Foster Care, Hurt Peter, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingintherain/pseuds/sleepingintherain
Summary: "Tony and Harley were sitting on the kitchen island, waiting for Peter to come over. When Tony had adopted Harley, he was prepared to do all he could to help him adjust into the tower, so he started inviting Peter over every Friday and ever since then, it had become kind of a tradition, A tradition that Tony didn’t like that much. Tony was thinking of adopting Peter as well but after meeting him that thought has went quickly down the drain. The kid was so rude, would never respond to any of his questions, always opting to stare at the ground."orPeter is being abused by his foster dad and goes over to his brother Harley’s house (a.k.a the tower) every Friday and Tony thinks that Peter is a stuck up brat who ungrateful for everything people do for him. Angst and Hurt Ensues. Ps. Don’t worry you’ll get comfort eventually ;)
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Original Male Character(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 130
Kudos: 364





	1. It's okay, I think I'm fine

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS!! (I know notes are boring but it has context for the story!)
> 
> I'll keep it brief  
> -This is my first fic, so sorry for any weird parts of mistake!  
> -Peter is 14 and Harley is 16.  
> \- Tony adopted Harley 4 months ago but Peter started coming over every Friday 2 months ago.  
> \- Peter and his Foster dad have been living together for 7 months.  
> \- Harley and peter never lived in the same Foster home.  
> \- Future chapters will be longer, I promise!  
> \- I won't leave this unfinished, so stick around!

Tony and Harley were sitting on the kitchen island, waiting for Peter to come over. When Tony had adopted Harley, he was prepared to do all he could to help him adjust into the tower, so he started inviting Peter over every Friday and ever since then, it had become kind of a tradition, A tradition that Tony didn’t like that much. Tony was thinking of adopting Peter as well but after meeting him that thought has went quickly down the drain. The kid was so rude, would never respond to any of his questions, always opting to stare at the ground.

The elevator dinged, dragging Tony out of his thoughts. Peter shuffled in carrying his backpack with Terri - his foster dad - in tow. Like always, he looked like he would rather be anywhere else then here right now. It annoyed Tony so much, if the kid doesn’t want to be here, he was welcome to stop visiting every Friday. Tony sure wouldn’t mind, he’d be glad not to dedicate his Fridays to a snotty teen like that.

Peter was emotionally exhausted from the car ride. The whole way to the tower Terri had been going on and on about all the things that Peter had messed up about his life, which was supposedly everything.He slipped on the water HE spilt, Peter’s fault for not cleaning it up. He broke a dish because of a car honking outside the window, peter’s fault for not closing it. He got yelled at at work, peter’s fault but he hadn’t given him reason for that one. 

When he walked in from the elevator, because Terri and Him had access to Tony’s floor, he saw Tony and Harley sitting at the kitchen island. He knew that Tony didn’t want him there, he could tell, he wasn’t stupid. The only reason he came was to check up on Harley, to make sure he was okay and happy. That’s the only thing that really brought him peace these days, knowing that at least Harley was happy. He stopped caring about his own a long time ago. 

Tony walked up to Terri and Peter and shook Terri’s hand “Hey, how are you today Terri.”

“I’m fine Tony, what about you. Hope, Pepper didn’t work you dead like last Friday.” Terri laughed, smirking softly at Tony. 

Tony laughed, shaking his head. 

Terry was a good guy, Tony liked him lot. He was a nurse, he helped people for a living and took care of a foster kid on top of that, and was always so nice. He didn’t know, why Peter show any appreciation for him. He could have ended up with a way worse person, knowing how many people are in the foster care system for the money.

Peter was staring at the ground when he saw an outstretched hand in his vision. He looked up to see Tonys’ face smiling back him.

“Hey Peter, how ya doin’?” He asked Peter. Peter could hear the underlined annoyance in his voice. 

What was he supposed to do, did Tony want him to shake his hand? But he couldn’t, Terri had literally beat it into him that he wasn’t ever supposed to touch him unless Terri allowed him to. But doesn’t Tony holding his hand out would count as permission, right? He knew in the back of his mind that Tony wouldn’t hit him if he took his shook his hand, but even thinking about touching someone without their direct permission made his whole body ache from the phantom pains of being hit.

Peter guessed he was thinking for too long because Tony cleared his throat and pulled his hand away. He didn’t miss the look of pure anger that Terri shot him before he looked at Tony sympathetically. 

Tony stared at Peter, gosh, this kid was so rude. Who just stands there when someone asks you a question and had their hand out-stretched. He doesn’t know how Terri deals with him. He knows for sure he would go crazy if he had to take care of Peter for more than a day. 

“Well, Terri thanks for dropping Peter off it’s always a pleasure seeing ya.” Tony says trying to get past the awkward incident because the more he dwelled on it, the angrier he got at Peter.

“Of course Tony, I’ll come pick up Peter at around 10 then.” Terri asked looking at Tony.

“Ya, that works.” 

Terri left after that and Peter followed Tony over to Harley. Harley jumped off his stool and walked over to the both of them.

“Hey, Peter! I have the new Star-wars movie set on the screen do you want to go watch that?”

“Uh, ya sure” Peter replied as they walked over to the couch. 

Tony started walking over to the kitchen “I’ll grab the popcorn” 

A few minutes later, Tony walks over to the sofa and both Harley and Peter are talking. Well, Harley’s the only one talking and Peter is just smiling and nodding. He looks at the both of them then decides to sit in between them to get them to stop talking. To be honest, he isn’t comfortable with Harley interacting with someone like Peter. He doesn’t want him to have a bad influence on him, but he can’t tell Harley that he’s not allowed to see Peter. They’re brothers after all.

Peter shoots him look of annoyance while Harley laughs and playfully shoves him “Daaad, why are you sitting in the middle!”

“Well, I wanna be a part of this conversation too.” Tony says while he hands the both of them their bowls of popcorn.

“You could have done that from the side.” 

“No, Harls, I’m Tony Stark, I will not stand being put on the sidelines.” 

Peter is staring at Harley smiling, well that’s a rare sight, and Harley stifles a laugh, while also rolling his eyes “Dad, I swear to god.”

“Okay, Okay. Let’s start the movie now. Fri?”

Friday responds “ Okay boss.”

The lights automatically dim and the movie starts playing, while all of them starts huddling up in blankets. Harley and Tony in one and Peter in another one.

After they finish that movie, they decide to put on another one, this time it’s one of the Old Star war movies. 

Halfway through that movie Harley starts dozing off. He falls asleep with his head in Tony’s lap and eventually Peter does to even though Tony can see him trying to fight it, falling on Tony’s shoulder and Tony subconsciously puts his arm around peter’s shoulder. But just as he does that Peter startles awake and slaps Tony across his shoulder and jumps from the sofa facing Tony with wide eyes. 

He screams “You’re not my fucking dad! Don’t touch me!” 

Did that goddam kid just hit him?! The only reason he doesn’t say anything is because Harley is in the room and he doesn’t want to yell in-front of him but he can feel his face heat up in rage.

Peter feels a little bad for screaming but it’s not his fault, no really it not. He just thought he was at “home” (If you could call if that) and that Terri was the one who had put his arm around him. That’s what he always did he’d put him arm around Peter just before he was going to beat the shit out of him and he’d always say ‘Oh Peter, i’m you’re foster-dad, I basically own you.” Like that explained everything. Even thinking about it made shivers go down his spine.

Harley awoke and sat up, staring at Peter and Tony. “Peter, what’s wrong.”

“You won’t get it.” Peter said with a look of our disgust on his face as more of a reassurance to himself, when a image of Harley getting beat in his place flashed through his mind. His mind was racing ‘Harley won’t get it, ya he’s fine. Of, course. Tony’s nice. Ya, tony’s nice. Harley won’t get it.’ Not wanting to have a panic attack in-front of Tony and Harley he started walking away muttering “I’m going to the bathroom.”

Harley got up, to go after Peter but Tony pulled him back down. “ Let him be.” Harley just sighed and sat back down and turned the movie back on. 

“I hope he’s okay.”

“He just hit me and you’re asking if he’s okay and let’s not even talk about the fact that he is jealous of you.”

Harley frowned looking at Tony “You think he’s jealous of me?”

“He just yelled at me saying I’m not his dad and then said you won’t get it while making.. making that face.” 

“Mabey, he had a bad day.” It doesn’t even sound true to Harley.

Tony rolls his eyes “He’s always having a ‘bad day.’ Who doesn’t want their brother to be happy, he’s so selfish. He also needs to start controlling his hands.”

Harley just shakes his head and starts watching the movie, clearly not wanting to continue this conversation.

Tony stares at the hallway that Peter went through, what was wrong with that kid. He was so violent and rude and the fact that he is jealous of his OWN brother made Tony boil in anger. He would have to tell Terri about Peter’s behaviour when he comes to pick him up.


	2. You believed the lies, didn't you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony decides to tell Terri about Peter's freakout and angst follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, another chapter the next day, who am I??
> 
> Ps. Thanks for the comments they were all so sweet!

Peter closes the bathroom door behind him, and sinks to the ground. He can’t breathe and tears won’t stop falling from his eyes. He squeezes them shut to stop the tears from falling and pulls at his hair with frustration. His chest is starting to hurt from the lack of oxygen. The wall next to him lightly touches his arm and Peter flinches so hard that he hits his head at the back of the door. He winces and opens his eyes as black spots dance in his vision. He crawls to the toilet and lays his head on the closed seat.

He whimpers and starts counting to help himself relax “ O-one, two… uh… th-three” but he loses count when a image of Terri with his fist raised flashes in front of his eyes and he flinches again and squeezes his eyes shut.

“No-no. Oh god Terri please don’t. No plea- please.” He sobs into his arm, shaking like a leaf.

He can’t take this and he know that his lungs won’t be able to handle the lack of oxygen for any longer so he drags himself to the shower and turns the faucet on to freezing cold water. He leaning over the tub and puts his head under the stream forcing himself to focus on the coolness of the water, and wincing at how cold the water feels. He feels himself start to breathe as his focus shifts from his panic attack to the water. He takes a deep breath and grips the edge of the tub.

Once he feels the water is starting to give him a brain freeze, he turns the water off and leans against the tub, feeling exhausted after that panic attack.

He knows if he stays here for to long, Harley or Tony will come and that won’t end well. So with the help of the wall Peter slowly gets up on his shaky legs and walks over the the mirror. He looks at his reflection and he’s eyes are red and puffy and his wet curls are falling against his face.

“Shoot.” Peter mutters under his breath. This isn’t good, if he walks out like they would definitely know he was crying, to be honest anyone would.

He grabs the towel hung on the rack and harshly starts rubbing at his hair. It kinda works so he keeps going till eventually his hair is dry. He opens the drawer to his right and unsurprisingly enough there is a comb in there, well it is Tony Stark’s bathroom, and brushes out his hair.

His eyes are still puffy but he knows what to do about that by now, from all the panic attacks he’s had in his school bathroom. Peter runs his fingers under icy water until they feel freezing cold and puts them under his eyes and in a few minutes his eyes look normal. Now that he finally calmed down, he realized he was really rude to Tony and he hit him!

Peter grunted into his hands. He’ll just apologize to him now, after all Tony was taking care of his brother and he doesn’t want anything to happen to him because Peter was rude. Not that Tony would do anything, he’s one of … one of the nice ones. Ya, Tony’s nice, he doesn’t hurts kids, he’s Iron Man, he saves them.

—————————————————————————

Harley has been glancing at the hallway where Peter vanished about 40 minutes ago every few seconds. His frown growing the longer that Peter is gone. Tony’s about to tell Harley to go see where Peter is, when he hears footsteps. He looks around to see Peter shuffling in with his hands clasped together.

Harley gets up from his seat and walks over to him and puts his hand on Peters shoulder not noticing Peter slightly flinching under his touch.

“Petey, hey, you fine? You were gone for like 40 minutes.” Harley whispers.

Peter stared at him, in mild shock for a minute. He had been in the bathroom for 40 minutes, it had felt like 10 or 20 at the max.

“Oh, um ya I’m fine, I just started wandering around.”

“Oh okay, are you sure you’re fine?”

“Ya, ya. I’m fine don’t worry.” If Harley asked Peter if he was fine one more time, he was going to have another meltdown, so he started to walk over to Tony to apologize.

“Um Tony, sorry about the outburst earlier, I was just startled.” Peter says trying his hardest to make sure his voice didn’t quiver.

Tony looks at Peter and then at Harley who is standing directly behind him staring at Tony, like he is daring him to say the wrong thing. When did he even get there.

Tony really doesn’t want to deal with a angry Harley so he says “Don’t worry about it Peter, it’s fine.” even though he really wanted to lecture the kid about the fact that he hit him. Oh well, guess he’ll just leave that to Terri. He doesn’t know how the guy does it but he always get through to Peter, maybe it’s a nurse thing, they all are good at making you do stuff you don’t want to. Like making you walk outside when you just had surgery after fighting some big green blob guy to save the city, he holds a grudge for that one.

Harley smiles at him “ You see, it’s fine.”

“Boss, Terri is coming up the elevator.” Friday announces.

Tony watches as Peter frowns. He gets up from his seat just as the elevator doors open and Terri walks in.

“Hey,Terri! How was diaper duty.” Tony laughs

“Tony, once again, nurses don’t change diapers.” Terri scolds but there isn’t any harshness behind it.

Peter feels his heart constrict in his chest every time he hears Terri laugh and then Terri looks directly at him and he swears his heart just did a backflip.

He waves Peter over and says “Come on Peter lets go.” And turns around to walk away.

But then Tony stops hims by saying “ Harley take Peter to the car, Terri will be down in a minute.”

Harley says okay and both him and Peter start walking into the elevator.

Once the elevator shuts, Terri looks a little green at the gills and asks Tony “ What’s wrong, did Peter say something?”

“No, he yelled something and then he hit me.” Weirdly enough Terri seems to calm down at that.

“What! I am so sorry. I take full responsibility for whatever he did” Terri says looking mortified.

Tony feels a little bad for making the man panic, “ No, no. I just wanted to ask you, if you could talk to him about it?”

Terri looks away at that and sighs crossing his arms “ Ya of course. I mean, I don’t blame him, he’s been in the system for so long, you know how rough it is but yes, I’ll talk to him. I mean I’m not surprised, he’s very violent. He gets in so many fights and throws dishes across the room when he’s mad.”

Tony can feel the anger starting to bubble in his chest, “That’s so bad, does he, you know.”

“Ya, he charges at me too sometimes and I have to physically restrain him.” He lifts his sleeve to show large bruise that he got from a patient, who had gone crazy had the hospital, on his arm. “This was a few days ago. He came home from school, and just flung his backpack right at me.”

Tony stared in shock at Terri “ Excuse me, WHAT?!” Tony is disturbed, what kind of a vile person hurts the adult that’s trying to help them. When Terri’s eyes start watering he wants to go downstairs and yell at Peter, why would anyone ever do something like that!

“It’s fine, I’m used to it.” Terri says lowering his sleeve. “ You know what the worst part is?”

Tonys stumped for a second, how could a situation like this get any worse “What?”

“He blames it on me. He tells people that I hit him whenever he gets bruises or injured from fights.” tears fall down Terri’s face.

Tony want to kick Peter out of the tower and Harley’s life forever. He didn’t like Peter before, but now he hates him with a passion.

Terri continues “The CPS has shown up at my house, because Peter will go tell others that I hit him.”

“Why, why would he - why?” For the first time, Tony doesn’t know what to say.

“I asked him that. Asked him why he does it. He says I do hit him, that when I stop him from punching me or when I restrain him when he is being way to physical, I am technically hitting him.”

“So you just live with that?” Tony knew Terri was a good person but he didn’t know he was a goddam saint.

“I do love him, I know he’s going to change. I believe in him.” Terri says.

Tony pats Terris shoulder to try and comfort him “You’re a very good person, definitely better then me, I would have given up on someone like that a long time ago.”

Terri nods “Well, I should go, it an hour of a drive back home.”

Tony nods back “Drive safe.”

“Bye Tony.”

——————————————————-

Peter and Harley are standing by the Terri’s car and Harley’s talking about his upcoming science fair project but Peter isn’t listening. He’s just thinking about what Terri and Tony could be talking about upstairs. He really hopes Tony doesn’t say something stupid, he really doesn’t want to get beat up today after the panic attack he had.

Eventually he sees Terri stepping out of the elevator and his eyes are slightly red. Oh god, there is no reality in which that can be good. He walks up to the both of them and tell Harley “Thanks for waiting with Peter. See you next Friday.”

Harley smiles “Of course” he then looks over at Peter “See you Pete!”

Peter smiles and nods as Harley starts walking towards the elevator. He sigh and turns around. Taking a deep breath before opening the car door, he would step into a open shooting range then inside Terri’s car right now.

He gets inside the car and puts on his seatbelt.

Terri looks absolutely livid, his knuckles turning red with the amount of force he is using to clutch his steering wheel. Peter can feel his heart thumping inside his chest as he gulps from pure fear.

“So whatcha, do today pete?” Terri asks.

“Um, we watched th-the new um… st-starwars movie.” Oh god why is he stuttering, Terri hates when people stutter. “Then we, we … watched anoth-another movie.”

Terri looks over at him “That’s all?” He asks.

“Ya th-that’s all.” Peter stutters

Terri slaps Peter across the face and then slams his fist against his steering wheel and screams “Stop fucking lying to me!”

Peter holds his stinging cheek, oh that was defiantly going to bruise. “ No - no , I swear that all that we did!”

“Oh so you didn’t fucking hit Tony!?!?!” Terri yells again this time pick up the speed of the car.

“oh.” Peter hadn’t even thought about telling him that, it had slipped his mind in the panic of answering Terri’s question.

“ya. Oh, Oh.” Terri mocks peter “Do you fucking know how bad you made me look today you piece of shit. Having you around already makes my life miserable and now you’re ruining my chances of getting on Stark’s friend list!”

“Im sorr-y.” Peter whispers looking at his lap.

“Just wait till we get home, you brat. Then you’ll be sorry”

Peter can start to feel the tears burning at the back of his eyes, he scared, he doesn’t want to go home. It’s in moments like these he wishes he had been also on the plane that killed his parents. ‘No, no, Peter don’t think that, what would Harley have done without you, he would have been all alone in the foster system, don’t be selfish.’

The rest of the ride home, Terri is silent, which does not help his breathing.

When they get home, Terri just silently gets out the car and starts walking into the apartment building. Peter quietly trails behind him. He smiles and greets people on the way to the 10th floor in the elevator and the hallway, not acknowledging Peter even once.

Once the get inside the apartment and Terri is locking the door he says “Go to the living room. Now.” With anger laced in his voice.

Peter scampers away to the living room and stands there waiting for Terri. He hears footsteps coming towards the living room and he mutters under his breath “it’s fine, you’re going to be fine. He’ll get tired eventually.” As reassurances to himself.

Terri walks into the living room and stares at Peter cocking his head to the side “Come here.”

He walks over to Terri and stands infront of him looking at the ground.

“Tell me, why did you hit Tony.”

“I wa-was sle-sleeping, I-I mean I fe-fell asleep and-“ he wasn’t even don’t explaining when Terri pushes him into the nearest wall holding him by the collar of his shirt.

“Don’t fucking stutter!” He yells directly into peter’s ear and Peter winces at how loud he is.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” He says back his voice sounding panicky. Terri drops him onto the floor and swiftly kicks his ribs and Peter fall on his side with a oof. A content stream of jumbled thoughts dancing in his brain. Another kick comes at his stomach this time.

“You idiot, no wonder nobody want you! Even your brother got adopted, you’re just an unlovable, bratty, little orphan!” Terri says as he kicks Peter again, after that the kicks kept coming non-stop.

If Peter’s being honest, the words hurt a lot more than the kicks he was receiving. Terri always knew what to say to hit Peter directly in the heart, he always found a way to get to him, get inside his head.

Peter was lying curled up on the ground trying to protect his stomach from getting kicked as Terri was yelling at him non-stop because the last thing he wanted to do right now was to throw up and make Terri even more mad. ‘It’s okay he’s get through it, he’s been getting through it for 7 months now. Just wait it out, Peter, just wait it out.’

Just when Peter thinks that Terri is done beating the shit out of him, he kneels down pulling peter’s head up by his hair. “And, if you ever think someone will believe a brat like you, over me. You’re in for surprise. And Now, next Friday when we go over to Tony’s you are going to apologize like you life depends on it. Got it:” He says, his grip on Peter’s hair getting tighter.

Peter nods the next he can, with the way Terri’s holding his head, and Terri drops Peter, scoffing and walking out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, I felt so bad while writing this.
> 
> Poor Petey.
> 
> I'll get the next chapter out sometime near wednesday


	3. I'm trying not to burn, but i'm in hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Rhodey try to figure out a theory and Peter just suffers more :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 y'all ahhh!! 
> 
> Also if there are any errors it's because I didn't edit this chapter so ya.

In a blink of an eye, it was already Friday. Tony had been holed up in his lab for the most of the week. Harley had tried to get him to get out of the lab, but whenever he succeeded the man decided to go back 5 minutes later. 

Tony just couldn’t get what Terri had told him out of his head, it angered him so much. But the more he thought about it the more unsure he was about what his anger was directed at. The only place where he could direct is frustration was in his lab, so he worked and worked, trying to not think about the incident. 

Harley was getting worried about his dad, so he decided to call Rhodey, who had been busy working on a case for the last two week, never being home at the tower that often. 

Rhodey showed up 20 minutes ready to force or reason Tony out of the lab (It depended on the situation really). 

Rhodey went to the floor Tony’s lab was on and walked inside. Unsurprisingly, Tony was sitting at one of the tables, hunched over something with AC/DC blasting throughout the lab.

“Friday, cut the sound” Rhodey said crossing his arms.

As soon as the music stopped, Tony turned around frowning at Rhodey. “Harley called you, didn’t he?”

“That’s not the point tones. The real question here is why are you in your lab at 10 on a Friday?” Rhodey pulled out the stool next to Tony and sat down.

“What, can’t a man work in the mornings without there being a problem.” 

“You’ve been working for 6 days straight Tony.”

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes “Ok, what do you want me to do then?”

“Look tones, I’ve known you since college, I can tell when something is bothering you. What’s wrong?”

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose “Nothing’s wrong.” 

Rhodey looked at Tony “Tony.”

Tony sighed “Something’s, on my mind that all.”

“What? Is it something to do with SI?”

Tony shook his head looking, turning his stool now to fully face Rhodey, “No, no, do you remember Harley’s brother, the one that comes by here every Friday.”

Rhodey nodded his head his confirmation “Yeah, yeah, I know Peter. What about him?”

Tony sighed and rubbed his face.

“His foster-dad wad just telling me about him, when I told him he hit me last Friday, right. He said he was very violent, that he hit him too and got into fights at school and stuff. I was so mad then but the more I think about it the more it angers me. It’s just I don’t know what i’m angry at, I thought I was angry at Peter, but like ugh.” Tony ranted, it was like the flood gates had opened.

Rhodey looked at Tony with a bit of confusion in his eyes and laughed awkwardly, “You’re telling me that Peter, the scrawny kid that told you not to squash the spider running in the kitchen and took it all the way down to tower to put it outside, hit you. AND, he hits his foster dad and gets in fights. I mean.” 

Tony straighter his back a little, “Well, when he hit me he just startled awake but apart from that ya.”

“I mean what’s the proof that he gets in fights and is violent, then?”

“I trust Terri, he’s a good guy, and he showed me the bruises in his arm, that couldn’t have been thought of before talking to me.”

“Look Tony, I’ve met Terri, he’s nice and all. But speaking about having bruises as proof couldn’t the same thing apply to Peter.”

Tony eyes widened, “No, n-, nope. There is no way I could have missed that. It’s not true.”

It was deadly silent in the lab for a minute except for the hum of Butterfingers in the background. 

Rhodey spoke up breaking the silence, “ If there is even the slightest chance Tony, we have to find out.”

Tony could feel his heart beating ten times faster, he was surprised, it hadn’t jumped out of his chest. He couldn’t bring himself to imagine it, imagine Peter cowering, after what Terri had told him. But he owed it to the kid, if there was even the slightest chance that Terri was the one lying he had to figure it out. 

“Okay, okay, what if, ya, okay, remember those small microphones that I have?” Tony started.

Rhodey shocked his head in confirmation.

“What if I put that on the backpack that he brings, he would take it back, we would figure out what is really happening.”

Rhodey was now determined to help to, he couldn’t stand people who hit children, it infuriated him so much, and if Terri was one of them, let’s just say he was going t wish he was never born.

“Okay Tony, I’ll come down at seven, that’s when Peter comes.”

Tony shook his head and turned around and started to work on the small microphone.

Rhodey went upstairs and told Harley that Tony would be up by the time Peter came.

————————————————  
Peter looked out the window of his car, hugging his backpack that was set on his lap. He had managed to avoid Terri for the whole week after last Friday, he was kinda annoyed at Tony, even though he knew, that Tony wasn’t really at fault, he didn’t know Terri would beat him up.

Sitting with Terri for a whole hour in the car, was by far the worst thing he had to do, but this time the hour flew by quickly as he was lost in his thoughts.

Terri pulled into the underground garage under the Tower and and shut the car off. He turned to look at Peter. Peter unconsuilsy moved backwards a little.

Terri snarled at Peter “Now remember what I told you on Friday, you’re going to go up there with me and apologize.” 

Peter shook his head and started to get out the door, putting one is backpack. He had already apologized to Tony, but he really didn’t want to talk to Terri or explain that he had said sorry, so he would just apologize again, it wasn’t a big deal.

He heard Terri’s door shut and the car lock. Terri swiped his card on the card reader and the both of them got onto the elevator, not bothering to press a button because Friday already knew where to take them.

Terri just glared at Peter the whole way up the elevator knowing he couldn’t say anything because Friday could hear them.

Peter got of the elevator as soon as the elevator opened, wanting to spend as little time as he could being alone with Terri.

He saw Harley standing there, tapping his foot. Harley rushed over and hugged Peter tightly, “Oh, waiting a whole week to see you feels too long, I’ve told you to call me more often.” 

Peter lightling hugged Harley back, humming in response.

Just as Harley let go of him, Tony walked into the room, waving his hand. 

Terri cleared his throat and put his hand on Peter’s shoulder. Peter was proud of himself when he didn’t flinch. He looked up at Tony to see him staring at the hand Terri had placed on his shoulder, with a indescribable expression. Odd.

Terri pushed him forward towards Tony, “Tony, Peter has something he wants to say to you.” 

Tony seemed to be broken from a trance as he looked up at Terri, “Oh, OK.”

Peter felt Terri’s grip on his shoulder tighten and he tried to hold in a wince, “I just, wan’t to apologize for Friday, again, that was out of line and disrespectful. Sorry Tony.”  
Peter gulped when Tony narrowed, his eyes at him, but he noticed there wasn’t the usual annoyance behind them. 

Then, just in a second, Tony’s face turned into a big smile, “Oh that’s fine Peter. Thanks for talking to him Terri but you should get going now.” 

Peter was getting weirded out, what was up with Tony, he was acting so weird.

Terri smiled, squeezing Peter’s shoulder one more time, saying, “Okay, see ya Tony.” and headed towards the elevator, just then Rhodey walked out of the elevator stoping Terri in his tracks.

Terri smiled, “Oh hey, Rhodey! How ya been?”

Rhodey put on a smile that seemed forced and just homed in response showing Terri a thumbs up. 

Terri chuckled oblivious of the tension that apparently only Peter could see and chuckled walking into the open elevator saying, “Well, see you later.” Just as the doors were closing.

Then the weirdest thing happened, Tony came up to Peter and hugged him. Tony had hugged him!! What was going on, were they all in on a prank or something. Tony patted him on his backpack, “How’s the week been, kid?” 

Tony stepped back, and Peter just stood there shocked for a second, it was weird getting hugs from anyone but Harley. They felt like a foreign concept to him by this point. He could feel the stinging at the back of his eyes. ‘oh Peter, don’t start crying because someone hugged you.” 

He shook his head and plastered on fake smile while gripping the straps of his backpack, “I’m doing fine, thanks for asking.”

Rhodey came and patted his shoulder, it hurt a little because of how harshly Terri has been squeezing it. He asked him how he was doing too, and told Peter that he was going them all for movie night today. 

Movie night this Friday was so weird, Tony was being suspiciously nice and for some reason kept eyeing his backpack and he had caught Rhodey staring at him like a kicked puppy on multiple occasions on the other hand. 

Half-way through the movie he scooted a little closer to Harley who was totally engrossed in the screen asking, “Is it me, or do Tony and Rhodey seem to be acting weird today.”  
Harley just laughed slight and glanced over at Peter, “Peter, they are always acting weird, if I started to care, I would go crazy.”

Peter just gave a award chuckle in response and settled back down, resorting to try and ignore Tony and Rhodey and watch the movie.

—————————

Soon enough the movie was over and Tony saw peter get up, and sway a little, probably because he got up a little too quickly. He clapped his hand and got up too, then he started going along and collect popcorn or candy. When he got to Rhodey, he eyed him singling at the kitchen. Rhodey shook his head and followed him announcing, “I’m going to go help Tony put everything in the kitchen, so he doesn’t make a mess.”

He heard Harley and Peter laugh a little in response. When he got to the kitchen and put all the bowls in the sink, he turned around to face Rhodey asking, “What do you think, do you see anything.”

Rhodey crossed his arms leaning on the counter, “I mean looking at him and looking for the signs, yup, I can believe it, the way he looks around like something is going to punch on him. Did you put his tracker on?”

“Ya, I got it on when, I hugged him. That wasn’t to suspicious was it?”

“No, he probably thought you were being weirdly affective.”

“Are you sure, cause I can swear I saw him tearing up a little bit after I hugged him.”

Rhodey sighed at that, “ I don’t even want to try and unpack that right now.”

——————

Eventually Peter heard Friday announce that Terri was coming up the elevator and his muscles all tensed up but then when he looked over to see both Tony ad Rhodey studying him, he tried to force himself to relax even thought it didn’t really work.

Everyone got up and greeted Terri and eventually he and Terri headed into the elevator down to Peter personal hell a.k.a being alone with Terri. When the both of them got in the car though Terri was silent just like he had been on the ride to the tower. 

Peter spent the whole car ride opting to stare at his lap or out the window, not wanting to trigger Terri, if he was mad about something. 

When they got back to the apartment Peter and Terri got out of the car and headed upstairs, and once again Terri greeted everyone on the way up.

Once they had gotten inside the apartment, Terri rubbed his hand in frustration, and Peter thought ‘here it comes, he’s going to yell about something now.” 

But Terri just turned around and said, “Peter, make me a coffee please.”

Peter just nodded in response, he rushed to his room and put his backpack down, closing his bedroom door and headed to the kitchen to make Terri’s coffee. 

He saw Terri sit down on the sofa and turn on the T.V. Peter quickly started the coffee machine and put in everything necessary, drumming in his fingers while waiting for it to fill up the cup jug underneath it.

“Hurry up Peter!” Terri shouted across the living room, causing Peter to flinch a little. 

The jug started to fill with the hot coffee so Peter when to go grab a cup from the cupboard and filled it up to the brim, he picked up the cup and walked over to Terri saying, “Here you go.”

Terri scoffed and rolled his eye then he replied, “Took you long enough.” Terri moved up from and stretched out his hand to grab the cup, when subconsciously Peter flinched and the mug tipped over pouring little over Terri’s hand. 

Terri jumped from his seat, hissing, and quickly went over to the kitchen to run his hand under cold water. “You fucking idiot!” Terri held as he went to grab the medical kit from the counter.

Peter stood there in shook, no,no, this was very bad, Terri was going to beat the shit out of him, shoot, shoot. His hands started trembling so he put the coffee mug down to avoid any spills.

He walked over to the kitchen to try and apologies to Terri, it wouldn’t make a difference, but maybe, maybe, he would listen. “I’m, i-, please, I'm so sorry, I fl-flinched.”

Terri finished wrapping his hand and tiled is head back in frustration, “Just shut up.”

Peter instinctively closed his mouth, and gulped, this was going to be so bad. 

Terri walked closer to Peter and bent down to be eye level at him, “Do you know white goddam feels to get burned.”

Peter shook his head to say no, not really trusting his voice.

Terri grabbed Peter’s arm and grinned, “Well, you will now.” 

He started to drag him towards the coffee machine and Peter tried to pulled back not liking where this was going at all, “Wait, te-terri, please, I’m sorry”  
“I don’t give a fuck.” Terri growled he gave Peter one last tug and Peter came stumbling forward. “Hold out you hand.”

Peter just stood still, fear being the only thing driving him.

He grunted in frustration and pulled Peter’s hand from his side tugging his sleeve so his arm was exposed. He held onto Peter’s fingers to he wouldn’t escape and picked up the steaming coffee mug. 

Peter stared at the mug in horror as it started to tip, and when the first bit of coffee made contact with his hand he scream at the blinding pain and started crying, his hand felt like it was on fire. He tried to tug his hand away from Terri, but his grip was to0 strong. He cried and cried until eventually the Terri let go of his hand. 

He quickly pulled the burning appendage close to his chest shielding it. 

Terri put the mug back under the machine and muttered, “Next time, be more careful and clean this kitchen.” And he walked out of the kitchen and into his bedroom. 

Peter’s back his the kitchen counter and he sank down on the floor from the blinding pain in his hand and wrist, he somehow scooted over to the kitchen and managed to pull out a bag of peas and he screamed when it made contact with his hand. He looked down to see his skin blistering, this was a bad burn. 

Once the funding pain in his head and arm was a bit more bearable (not really thought), he used his other hand to get himself to stand up and he leaned over the counter pulling the mediation that Terri had put on his wound open, he put the gel all over his hand and wrapped it up in the gauze from the med kit. 

He was about to head back to his room to promptly pass out on his bed, when he realized he had to cleaning the kitchen, another sob ripped through him and his eyes were blurry with tears. While still sobbing and looking through his blurry vision, he grab a wad of paper towels and started to wipe the floor eventually when the floor looked clean enough he, somehow got up and threw the paper into the trash can. 

He couldn’t concentrate with the amount of pain he was in, all he could hear was his ears ringing and himself sobbing, he stumbled over to his room and got under him blankets trying not to hurt his burn and cried himself to sleep, wishing someone would swoop down and save him from his hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue evil laughter.
> 
> I feel like a villain for even writing this, put peter but things are starting hopeful.... Hopefully, hahahh.
> 
> Ps. Comment if you can, i know it sounds weird but it helps me write faster!!


	4. Fear can be a grace sometimes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets worse for peter :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, you're guys comments on the last post were so nice and made me pump out this chapter at double speed! I hope you like this one ;)

As soon as Peter and Terri had walked out the door, Tony looked up at the ceiling, “Friday, turn the mic on, please.”

Harley looked at Tony, puzzled, “What mic?”

Rhodey clearing his throat stepping towards the pair, “Oh, that’s the mic for the intern lab floors, Tony put in new ones and hadn’t turned them on yet.” 

Harley said, “Oh, ok. Well I’m going to get going, I have work to do.” And then he started walking away towards his room.

When Harley was out of ear-shot Tony asked Friday, “Record everything of the mic, and alert me if you hear anything alarming.”

Friday was silent for a second and then responded, “Yes, boss.”

Rhodey walked next to Tony and rubbed his arm in comfort, “All we have to do, now is wait.”

It was time fo Rhodey to get back to work so headed out saying bye to Tony. 

Tony decided to head downstairs and to work in his lab, but instead of having AC/DC playing in the background he had peter’s mic’s feed playing through the speakers.

It was silent in the lab for a long time, until he heard the sound of the door shutting and Terri say, “Peter, make me a coffee please.” 

Tony scoffed, Terri surely didn’t sound as cheerful as he did whenever he was around Tony. He heard another door open and then close shut a few moments later. He went back to working on his project that was scattered above him, all he could hear was muffled sounds echoing across the lab. The kid must have probably put his back in his closet or something, Tony thought sighing. 

It was a hour later he heard the door opening and Peter crying. He quickly turned around a little startled by the crying. A million thoughts ran through his head, why was he crying, did Terri hit him, is he hurt. 

But he hadn’t heard any yelling, so there wasn’t any proof yet. Just was he was thinking this the sound of crying got quite, Peter had probably gotten under a blanket or something.

Knowing he couldn’t do anything about the situation right now, he tried to put his attention back on his work. But Tony couldn’t fully concentrate with Peter’s cries in the background, as much as he wanted to turn them off, he couldn’t bring himself to. So when finally Peter’s breathe evened out, Tony sighed rubbing his face and turned off the audio, and worked in the blissful silence.

For the next few day Tony felt like he was waiting for a bomb to drop any second, for Friday to tell him something was wrong, but it never came. He was staring to think maybe he had read to much into the situation. 

It was Wednesday today, Peter would be coming to stay with him in two days anyway, he would look the boy over then, for the sake of his weak heart.

—————————

Peter was coming home from school on Thursday, there were 2 tests they had to do today, and he was exhausted now. He went up in the elevator to his floor and he went into the apartment. Terri was nowhere to be found. Peter didn’t to much about it, he was probably working late.

He went into his room and started working on his homework, it was pretty easy for him so he decided to catch up on some of the projects the were due next week. He lost track of time and the next time he looked out his window it was dark. 

Peter decided that was enough homework for today when he checked his phone and the time was 9:00. Feeling hungry, he decided to grab a fruit from the kitchen, probably a banana, they were easy to eat and he could sneak one. He walked out of his room, shutting the door behind him. Just as he got to the kitchen he heard the front door open and the stench of alcohol filled his nose, he froze, quickly trying to turn around and head back to his room. 

But just as he turned around he saw Terri leaning against the wall in the hallway, clearly drunk. Peter couldn’t breathe his mind was racing faster the a mile a minute, in all the time he had known Terri, he had never once seen the man drunk, he didn’t know what to expect, what to do. He decide to ignore him, silently wishing Terri wouldn’t notice him, and started treading back to his room while making himself as small as possible.

Out of nowhere a beer bottle came hurling at Peter and hit his shoulder and shattering on impact leaving little cuts littered in his arm. He winced and grabbed his arm picking up his pace to his room. But when he tried to cross the living room Terri pranced on him and shoved his head into the nearest wall, the picture behind him cracked and the glass shards cut deep into the back of his head and Peter’s vision became blur for a second. Then Terri hand grabbed at his throat and and slightly lifted him off the floor. 

Terri snarled, “Where did you think you’re going, huh.”

Peter uselessly tried to wrench his hands off his neck but he kept getting weaker and more black spots were danced in his vision and it became harder to breathe. But right before Peter felt like he was about to pass out, Terri dropped him on the floor and he gulped in all the air he could to try and stop the burning in his lungs.

Peter was so busy trying to stop the burning in his lungs that he didn’t see Terri take off his belt. The next thing he knew he was being dragged by his forearm to the middle of the hallway between the kitchen and the living room. He looked up to see the belt in Terri’s hand and he swears that his heart just did a somersault, feeling tears pricking in his eyes, he tried squirming out of Terri’s grasp.

Terri snarled at this and hit Peter across the face, “Stop squirming, you brat, it’s about time I taught you a proper lesson.”

Peter could hear anything over the ringing in his ears, he was shocked and scared, Terri had never gone this far, it was always just kicks and punched, or the coffee incident once. He was dropped to the floor and he fell on his stomach, when he tried to get up a sharp shooting pain flared up in his back and he cried out and he finally felt the tears starting to fall. Then the next one came and the next one. The whole time through sobs wracked his body and he screamed into his arm. He could feel warm liquid begging to soak his shirt. 

Terri didn’t stop he just kept going for what felt like hours, Peter didn’t have the energy to sob or scream anymore, silent tears ran down his face as he just flinched when a hit came. 

Then he heard boots moving to the front of his line of vision and the belt was dropped unceremoniously in front of him, the blood on the belt immediately started pooling under it. Peter was laying on his side now because he felt like puking any second now. Terri walked up to Peter and bent down. As he reached forward, Peter flinched and almost passed out from the blinding pain as he had moved the wounds on his back.

Terri grabbed a fistful of Peter’s hair and lifted his head up, then he whispered, “I’m going to kill you, you fucking brat”

He slammed Peters head into the hardwood floor, and Peter cried out, he felt the blood blood trickling from the newly formed gash.

Terri got up and started to walked to the closet near the front of the door. Peter with all the energy he could muster made himself sit up, even though it felt like someone was lighting his back on fire. His mind was racing, ‘Terri wouldn’t kill him, no he is drunk there is no telling what he can or can’t do, shit he had to hide, he had to go, he couldn’t die, he didn’t want to die’

He saw Teri grab a baseball bat from the closet and everything around him froze for a minute, ‘no’, he would be able to take a bat, not after the belt, not from some with Terri’s strength. On pure fear and adrenaline, he turned around and ran as best as he could into his room and shut the door behind him, he fell onto the floor and stumbled over to the bed to get a far away as he could from the door. He started sobbing loudly. 

Just then the door started racking as Teri banged it from the other side, “Get out here, or I’m going to break the door open, you brat!” 

The doorknob rattled again, and then Terri banged into the door, at this speed Terri was going to be inside his room in less the a minute.

Peter’s breathing sped up, that door wouldn’t hold on for long he sobbed, crying out, “oh gosh, I don’t wanna die, please someone.” 

He heard Terri yelling but his ears were ringing.

He got up and his mind running of pure fear and he gave the bookcase next to door a big shove and watched as it titled to the side a little, he cried out as his back flared up in pain again, but he knew that this was going to be nothing compared to what would happen if Terri got through that door. He gave the bookcase another shove and this time in fell sideways, barricading the door. 

He stumbled back and tripped over his backpack, falling onto the bed in the darkness, lucky he was able to turn mid-air and didn’t fall on his back. He was a crying, sobbing mess and he couldn’t see anything through the tears blurring his vision. 

Peter didn’t know what to do, even if the bookcase was heavy, Terri was strong, he would eventually get through. He didn’t know, who to ask for help, the only person he trusted was Harley but he was too youn-, it hit him then, he scrambled over to his desk and picked up his phone, he opens his phone, getting his password wrong a few times because he couldn’t see with the tears in his eyes. He went down his contact list to see Tony’s name, he hesitated, if he did this Harley would find out, well he would still find out if Peter was dead. 

He clicked call and held the phone to his ears, muttering under his breathe,”please pick up, please pick up.” Over and over again. He looked back when he heard a scraping sound and saw that Terri has opened the door slightly.

Before his mind could spiralling into panic he heard Tony’s voice on the phone, “Peter, oh my god, Peter are you alright, I’m almost there, okay, just wait.”

Just at hearing Tony’s voice, as sliver of hope, Peter started sobbing again, he clutched the phone with both his hands as the door opened slightly more.

He sobbed into the phone, “Tony, please, oh god, please help, Terri, help, I don-,”

He fell onto the floor and he couldn’t breathe, he clutched he chest with one hand, squeezing his eyes shut, from the pain starting to build up in his lungs.  
He heard Tony voice, “Peter, Peter, listen to me, you’re having a panic attack, I need you to breathe okay, listen to my voice, are you listening.”

Peter nodded his head but then he remembered Tony was on the phone he whispered out a little, “yes”

He heard Tony sigh on phone, “Okay just follow me ok, breath in, breathe out.” Tony repeated the for a few minutes and Peter tried to follow him, but when he was staring to feel his breathing slow a little, the bookcase screeched across the floor and the door opened. 

Peter tried to crawl as far back as he could but his back hit a wall, he cried out in pain, then he yelled into the phone, “Tony, Tony he opened the door, Tony please help, I don’t wanna die, please,”

He heard Tony muttering fuck,fuck,fuck under his breath before he said, “Pete, I’m a minute away okay, just-”

Before he could finish what he was saying, Terri snatched the phone from peter’s grasp and hurled it across the room. Peter looked up at Terri, breathing heavily, “Terri, please don’t.” 

Terri picked his foot up and stomped onto peter’s left hand on the floor, a sick crack echoed across the room and Peter screamed as loud as he could, holding his broken hand with his bandaged one, against his chest. He felt pain rushed up his arm and everything in the room started swirling. Terri grasped Peter by his collar and hurled him up against the wall, he geared his fist back to punch him, but then the window in Peter’s room shattered and Iron man came flying at full speed towards Terri. Terri was flying backwards into the wall. 

Peter fell down from pure exhaustion, sobbing loudly in relief.

Tony yelled, “You fucking fuck! You hit a child and then blamed it on him!” 

Peter didn’t hear or see the rest of what what was going on between Tony and Terri, he was too tired and weak to care, he just sobbed endlessly.

When Tony moved up and sat next to him he flinched, thinking it was Terri for a second.

Tony lightly whispered, “Oh god kid, I’m so sorry.”

Peter felt arms around him and then he was pulled into a hug, it was nice, gentle, not hurting any of his injuries. 

Peter buried his face into tony’s chest, and had his broken hand hand resting on Tony’s forearm. He held onto Tony’s shirt with with his bandaged hand, scared the if he let go, Tony would disappear. 

Tony whispered into his ear, “I’ve got you kiddo, it okay.” Trying to calm him down. 

He felt a hand run through his curls and heard a small “fuck” from Tony.

He just sat there sobbing and eventually let the darkness take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well tell me what you thought! comments are my writing juice.
> 
> Welp, poor petey.
> 
> also what with me and hurting hands, idk...
> 
> anyways the next chapter will be out by Wednesday or Friday.  
> I'm starting a new semester tomorrow and it might be a little hectic but i'll try to write the next one by Wednesday if I can if not then probably Friday.
> 
> Edit!!! - My laptop broke down guys 😭 so I have to fix it and the next chapter is on that, so I have to push the post date for the next chapter to Sunday at least because it need to get it fixed the laptop.
> 
> and thanks for reading!!🖤


	5. I'm coming, hang on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony saves peter ... finally o-O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sorry that this chapter is a week late, my laptop decided to crash on me and i got it back yesterday.
> 
> Second, Sorry this chapter is a little short, I wrote it in an hour because i wanted to get something out!!!
> 
> Also thank you ssm for the comments on the last chapter , my face started hurting from smiling when i was reading them, hahah.

Tony was in his lab, sipping on some coffee, it was around 9:00 at night and his energy levels were starting to drop, Harley was nowhere to be seen, he was probably doing some homework in his room. 

Tony, was going over some of the meeting plans for the weekend, he didn’t really want to, but Pepper had given him a “If you don’t, I’ll shoot your ass to Mars” look and he caved. 

He was engrossed in his work when suddenly, Friday piped up, “Boss, I’m picking up something on the mic.”

All the drowsiness left Tony in a second, and he sat straight up, “Play, play it Friday!” Tony exclaimed, dropping the papers on the desk, his full attention to the mic.

There was a ding signalling the audio was about to play, and Tony picked up a muffled conversation going on. He sighed deflating, “Friday, I though you had heard something ba-.” 

A piercing scream cut through the whole room, and Tony quickly stood up, muttering “What the fuck, what in the actual fuck.” Just as he was comprehending what he heard, and was trying to figure out what to do another scream or more like a sob rang through the speakers. Listening to that, Tony regained motion back, and he started walking over to the suits, yelling, “Friday, move audio to my suit, now!” 

The suit encased him and Friday opened a window automatically, and Tony shot out, going full speed, he could feel his heart thumping rapidly in his chest. 

“Friday, I need an ETA, Stat.”

It was quiet for a moment before Friday piped up, “30 minutes boss, if you go on full speed.”  
Another sob rang though his ear and he slightly flinched, “Shit.”

He was speeding through the sky, when he heard a door being opened on the mic, and he heard sobbing get louder on the other end.

He willed himself to go faster then possible and muted Friday when she started telling him to slow down. On the other side, he heard Terri yelling and banging on the door, he gritted his teeth, Terri was going to die once he got his hands on him. 

He then heard Peter’s sobbing get louder and louder, it sounded like it was getting hard for him to breathe, Tony could feel his heart in his throat. 

“oh gosh, I don’t wanna die, please someone.” Peter’s voice rang through Tony’s ears. Tony was mentally beating himself, he should’ve just kept Peter at the tower until he figured out what was going on with him.  
Tony was still zipping through the sky at inhuman speed, when he heard a loud crash on the other side of the mic and then the audio cut out. 

At the speed his heart was at, he was sure he was going to have a heart attack, he yelled at Friday, “What the fuck happened Friday, Where did the audio go!!!?”

“Boss it seems like we have lost connection with the microphone.” 

Different scenarios started running through Tony’s head, and none of them were good. “Fuck, fuck, Peter please be fine. Shit” he kept mumbling under his breathe. If Terri had even dared to touch Peter, he was going to wish he was dead. 

Then he heard ringing and let out a annoyed breathe, “Friday, mute whoever the fuck is calling me.”

Friday didn’t listen though, “Boss, I suggest you pi-“

“Fri, mute call it’s not important right now.”

“It’s Peter boss.”

Tony was shocked for a second, then relaxed a little realizing that Peter was okay enough to call him, “Pick up the call.”

As soon as the call connected, Tony started speaking, “Peter, oh my god, Peter are you alright, I’m almost there, okay, just wait.” 

Peter started sobbing loudly and was talking into the phone, but Tony couldn’t understand what he was saying. Tony realized that Peter was having a panic attack and tried to guide by telling him to focus on Tony, and follow his breathing instructions. He was only a few minutes away from the apartment.

Just as Peter was starting to calm down though, he started sobbing loudly and saying Terri had opened the door. Tony felt his heart stop for a second, he starting trying to reassure Peter (and himself), telling him he was almost there, but before he could finish, the call failed.  
Tony muttered a sting of curse words under his breath but breathed a little when he saw the apartment building in the distance. 

“Friday, find best point of entry.”

“Yes, boss” Friday responded, highlighting a window for him to to through. 

Tony flew through the window, making glass fly everywhere and saw red when he saw Terri holding a sobbing Peter against the wall, with his fist geared back. He flew into him on full speed sending Terri hurdling into the wall. 

He looked to the side to see Peter sink on the floor in a crying mess, the moonlight reflecting the tear tracks on his face.

Tony faced Terri with fury coursing through his veins, he slammed his fist into his face repeatedly, until Friday said in his ear, “Boss, he’s unconscious.” 

He moved back, breathing heavily, and felt a sliver of satisfaction when he saw Terri’s face bleeding.

“Friday, Tell Rhodey to get here stat, 911.” He then stepped out of his suit and walked over to a sobbing Peter. When he sat down next to him, Peter flinched, and Tony felt a wave of guilt coursed through him, “ “Oh god kid, I’m so sorry.”

He moved himself closer to Peter and pulled him into his chest, holding him lightly as his he were made of glass, not wanting to hurt him. Peter instantly buried his face into Tony’s shoulder and curled a bandaged hand into his shirt, Tony wondered Peter’s hurt his hand.He breathed loudly muttering reassurances into Peter’s ear . 

Tony looked over to see Peter place his hand on the inside of his elbow, and winced when he realized it was broken. 

He carded his hand through Peter’s hand and muttered a light fuck when it came back bloody, head injuries were serious. Just as he was processing the blood on his hand, the sobbing stopped and Peter slumped slack against him. 

“Peter,Peter?” Tony realized that Peter has passed out and a new type of fear coursed through him, Head injuries and unconsciousness was never a good mix. 

He called out to his suit because he didn’t want to move and hurt Peter (if holding Peter made him feel better nobody needed to know), “Friday scan him, and tell me how far away Rhodey is.”

Friday respond, “Scanning…, Rhodey is 2 minutes away. Scanning Complete, would you like me to read the list of injuries?” 

“Just tell me the concerning ones.” Tony sighed, preparing himself.

“Severe Lacerations on back, 2 fractures in left hand, one severe burn but that seems old, gla-”

“Wait, what burn?” Tony looked down to see how the fuck Peter had gotten burned, but just then, Rhodey came through the same window he had come through in his suit. 

He landed and looked around the room getting out of his suit, “Tones, what the fuck?”

Rhodey came up to Tony to see Peter slumped against his chest, Tony saw his face pale, and Tony said said, “We need to get him help, right now. And someone needs to take that fucker back to the tower” 

Rhodey shook his head and then bent down, “Okay give Peter to me.” He extended his arms. 

But Tony just held Peter close to him and shook his head, “Nope, I am not letting him out of my sight, not again.” 

Rhodey sighed, “Ya, and you need to give me Peter so you can get into your suit Tony. You take him to the tower, I’ll deal with Terri.”

Tony didn’t want to let go of Peter, but he needed to get into his suit, so he hesitantly moved Peter into Rhodey’s arms and got up to get into his suit. He then realized that Friday said he had lacerations on his back and it was cold out, so he went to the bed and grabbed the soft knitted blanket. 

He walked up to Rhodey and draped the blanket around Peter and gently picked him up, “Okay, I’ll see you in bit Rhodes.”

Rhodey just shook his head in response and said, “I’ll tell the med team you’re coming you go,” then he looked over at Terri and his eyes darkened, “I’ll treat him very nice for ya.”

Tony chuckled dryly in response “After that, bring him to the tower.” and then shot out of the window with Peter huddled up in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh, whatcha think,, TELL ME!!!  
> i LOVE feedback and random comments :)
> 
> Okay okay next chapter.... hmm.... Monday Mabey, or like Wednesday so see ya then ;) 🖤


End file.
